Happy Birthday Vanellope
by Agent BM
Summary: Today is Vanellopes birthday and everyone is planning a party for her. and to make sure she doesn't find out early Ralph sends her on a scavenger hunt to keep her busy. watch as Vanellope learns about her party and everyone almost kills themselves just setting it up
1. birthday scavenger hunt

**Happy birthday Vanellope**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

Today was a very special day in sugar rush, for it was president Vanellope Von Schweet's birthday. No one really cared for her birthday before since she used to be a glitch. But now that she's ruler this changes everything. Everyone was planning a special surprise party for her, but first everyone needed her out of the game.

Vanellope woke up with a piece of paper taped to her head. She took it off and it read

_Vanellope, for your birthday I've set up a scavenger hunt for you to do. Follow the clues on each note to find out where your next clue is. The clue's on the back. And happy birthday_

_From your good friend Ralph_

"That's very nice of stinkbrain to do this" said Vanellope

She turned the paper over and saw the clue. The clue read 'your hunt begins in a place where everyone goes after hours, a place of drinking. Talk to the man who runs the place and he'll give you your next clue'

"A place where everyone goes, that would have to be, tappers, definitely tappers" said Vanellope to herself as she exited her bedroom and was greeted by sour bill

"Morning Vanellope, happy birthday" said Bill gloomily

"Love the enthusiasm bill" said Vanellope sarcastically

Vanellope hopped on her kart and drove off to tappers. Hiding behind the castle walls were Ralph, Felix, and a few racers, each with decorations in hand

"That should keep her busy for a while" said Ralph

"Let's get this done fast, Vanellopes smart and will find those clues quickly" said Gloyd

"Then let's get to work" said Felix


	2. tappers, yetis, and terminators

Ch. 2

Vanellope made her way up to tappers and took a seat at a booth. Tapper walked up to her

"Morning tapper" said Vanellope

"Morning kid, what'll it be?" asked Tapper

"Actually I wanted to know if you knew what this was about" said Vanellope as she handed him the note

"Ah you're here for the clue, well I don't know what it means, but maybe you can ask someone" said Tapper as she handed her a small note

The note had some strange symbol on it and on the bottom it said Resist. On the back of the note it said, bring this to J.C for your next clue. Vanellope didn't know where to go next so she talked to some of the bar patrons

"That symbol means Resistance kid" said Ryu

"No that's the symbol for the colonial marines" said Ken

"I don't know what it means" said Eggman

"Ask Pacman" said Clyde

"Ask the 800" said Markowski

"I know that symbol, it stands for resistance and J.C stands for John Connor" said the 800 from t2

"Thanks Arnold" said Vanellope as she ran out of the bar

(In sugar rush)

Everyone was getting ready for the party. Ralph was setting up tables, Felix was bringing food, and the racers were handling decorations

"Where's adorabeezle, she should be helping us?" asked Jubileena

"She's getting ice for an ice sculpture" said Gloyd

"Where's she getting that much ice?" asked Jubileena again

(Ice cream Mountains)

Adorabeezle was stuck in a nasty fight with a yeti. She had the ice and was fighting her way to her kart with a whip

"Back, back you ugly creature" shouted adorabeezle as she cracked her whip at the yeti

The yeti roared and swiped its claws at her, but it eventually gave up as adorabeezle got to her kart and sped off

(Terminator salvation)

Vanellope had made it to terminator salvation and was trying to find the resistance HQ in L.A. she found the base and walked through until an alarm went off

"Freeze" shouted a soldier as a bunch of resistance soldiers surrounded her. John walked up to her

"Stand down men it's just Vanellope" said John

"Hi john" said Vanellope

"Hi kid, I'm guessing you're looking for this clue?" asked John as he pulled out a card from his jacket

"Yes thank you" said Vanellope as she grabbed the card

The card read 'In the sewers of new York your journey continues. Look for a rat the size of a man and 4 turtles'

"I'm guessing I go to tmnt next" said Vanellope

Suddenly a plasma bolt was shot towards a nearby plane by a hunter killer, the machines found the resistance

"Machines, they followed you here. I ought to kill you right now, but I'll let Skynet do that for me" shouted an angry soldier

"Get out of here kid, we'll hold them off" said John

Vanellope glitched herself back to the train with an aerostat in pursuit, but luckily the protective barrier john set up after the machines invaded the arcade stopped it from getting to her


	3. sewers and dots

Ch. 3

(TMNT, sewers)

"What an interesting smell Ralph discovered down here" said Vanellope sarcastically as she waded through the sewers "Whatever these clues lead me to better be good if I'm wading through filth"

She found the door to the turtle's home and knocked, Raphael answered

"Can I help you kid?" asked Raphael

"I'm looking for a rat the size of a man" said Vanellope handing him the card

"Master splinter" shouted Raphael, Splinter walked up to the door

"Yes Raphael" said Splinter

"This little girl's looking for you, she gave me this" said Raphael as he gave Splinter the card

"Ah the scavenger hunt, here's your next clue" said Splinter giving her a card "And while you're here I have a gift for you"

Splinter took a mask out of his pocket and gave it to Vanellope

"Wow a mask, thanks rat guy" said Vanellope as she put the mask on

"My name's Splinter, kid. Luckily I like kids so no offense, have a happy birthday" said Splinter before shutting the door

Vanellope read the card and it said "On a dot in pac man your next clue lies"

"A dot in Pac man, you've got to be kidding me" Vanellope shouted as she exited the sewer

(Sugar rush)

"Why won't this stupid banner stay up" shouted Felix as he tried hammering down a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Vanellope'

"Be careful up there Felix this ladder looks pretty old" said Ralph

"I got it" said Felix before the ladder broke and he landed on a table

"You okay fix it?" asked Adorabeezle as she finished making an ice sculpture of Vanellope

"Don't worry, I can fix it" said Felix

He took out his hammer, fixed his broken bones and the table, and helped Ralph finish setting up the tables

(Pacman)

Vanellope had searched through about half of the maze and hasn't found the note

"Where is the stupid note" screamed Vanellope angrily as she kicked a dot, off the dot was the clue

"Finally, where do I go next, Aliens? CarnEvil? Or maybe someplace fun like Jurassic Park" shouted Vanellope angrily

The card read 'Return to sugar rush and go to the castle'

"Well at least I can go home now, I need to wash sewer gunk off of me" said Vanellope

"We have a bathroom with a shower you can use" said Clyde as he floated up to her

"Thanks Clyde, I appreciate that" said Vanellope as she rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned

(Sugar Rush)

The party was ready and now everyone had to wait for Vanellope to return

"Alright, Vanellope will be here any minute. Shut the lights off and hide" said Ralph

Taffyta turned the castle lights off and everyone hid while Gloyd took his clothes off for some reason

"Woooo, wait until Vanellope comes by and sees us all totally naked" said Gloyd

"It's not that kind of party Gloyd" said Candlehead

"Aw man, don't turn on the lights" said Gloyd

"Candlehead, your candle" said Rancis as he blew the flame out

"My Candle, why'd you do that?" asked Candlehead

"We'll light it again later" said Rancis

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you also liked the regular show reference in there. The story's almost done. Please review and I'll update again this weekend**


	4. the party

Ch. 4

Vanellope drove over to the castle and fumbled through her pocket for the keys. She opened the door and it was completely dark inside

"Why's it so dark in here?" Vanellope asked herself as she looked for the light switch "Some birthday this is, no one's even here"

She turned on the lights and everyone popped out

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Vanellope" everyone yelled

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"We threw you a party" said Ralph

"It's the least we could do after what we've done in the past" said Swizzle

"Oh you mean the time when you had me wake up in nesquik sand?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah sorry about that" said Jubileena

"Or when you ran over me with your karts?"

"Okay, that was harsh" said Rancis

"Or the year you guys tied me up and made me eat lima beans" said Vanellope

"Okay are we just going to stand here and talk about bad things we did to you or are we going to party?" asked Minty

"Good point, let's party" shouted Vanellope

The party lasted for most of the day, and the fun part of the day is when they accidentally mixed up the piñata with Taffyta

"Wow, a Taffyta piñata, let's beat her until the candy comes out" said Vanellope as she began whacking Taffyta

"Ow, watch it, Ow" screamed Taffyta "What did I do to deserve this?"

Time passed and the party was over, everyone started to head home. Vanellope said her goodbyes to everyone, gave Ralph a hug, and ordered the Oreos to drop her presents off in her room.

Vanellope went to her bedroom and ended her day watching a movie on her huge tv. After the movie, she turned the tv off and went to sleep knowing she had to race tomorrow

"This was the best birthday ever" said Vanellope before falling asleep

**Now wasn't that a nice story, I think so if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed the story. Goodbye for now**


End file.
